Usagisan i love you!
by Witch19
Summary: Bad with summary's.  Usagi-san gets hit by a car and ends up in a coma, Takihiro takes Misaki away. But will everything turn out for the best or worst?  rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Usagi-san I Love U !

Chapter 1

After being in a relationship for 2 years Misaki is still reluctant as ever. He still holds back and gets embarrassed quite quickly, but he does show that he love's Usagi-san with his whole heart.

One afternoon misaki and Usagi-san decided to take a strole through the park, they enjoyed the nice breeze and the chirping of the birds.

Misaki decided he wanted some ice-cream and he told Usagi-san he'll be right back.

"what's taking him so long". Usagi-san had a big grin on his face and decided to go to Misaki and punish him for taking too long ( ^.- )

Usagi-san got to the gate of the park and could see Misaki across the road picking an ice-cream. Usage-san decided to surprise Misaki by popping up behind him and giving him a very soft loving hug.

So he started to cross the road and the last two things he remembered was the shrieking of tires on the road trying to stop and Misaki's voice "USAGI-SAN".

Usage-san got hit by a car. The car drove off before anyone saw the licence plate number. Misaki ran out to Usagi-san and was holding him very tightly in his arms.

The ice-cream shop owner called for an ambulance.

Misaki was crying so much it looked like he was about to die of sadness.

"U-Usagi-san p-please wake up please, I l-l-love y-you so much, please U-Usagi-san I love you please wake up".

The ambulance just arrived and put Usagi-san in. Misaki sat next to him holding his hand.

"What is his name, how old is he, etc?" said one of the men. "H-His name is A-Akihiko Usami and he is 30 years old". *sniffle*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So you know this is my first fan fiction story. I hope you like this chapter. ^.^

"Hello, Aikawa? It's me Misaki *sniffle* U-Usagi-san… he's in…he got hit… by a c-car, he's in the hospital," Misaki said with tears flowing down his face.

"WHAT?" Aikawa is shocked. "Is he conscious?".

"No, h-he's in a coma." Misaki tears are starting to speed up.

"I'm so sorry Misaki," her eyes starting to get watery. "I'll be down there in a couple of minutes, what room is he in?" She asked while grabbing her purse and key's.

"He is in room 2-217," Misaki starts to feel worried about Usagi-san ( He doesn't wont him to be alone, awwwww =^.^= ) " I have to go ." Misaki hung up and ran to Usagi-sans room.

Aikawa had just gotten into her car, "Akihiko… why, why did you have to get hit by a car, BAKA!" She starts to get really upset at the thought of how Misaki is taking in all of this ( well Misaki is Usagi-sans lover after all ^.- )

And she was getting even more upset at what Usagi-san told her a couple of weeks ago.

Flash Back

Aikawa was rummaging through Usagi-sans study looking for his next BL manuscript. When she found a blue box with pink, sparkly ribbon. "What is thins?" she wondered. " OMG." When she opened it she found a ginormous ring, the diamond was so sparkly it almost blinded her.

Usagi-san just opened the door down stairs, he had just gotten back from buying a new packet of cigarettes.

When suddenly he saw Aikawa run down the stair's with excitement in her eyes. *=# . #=*

Then he saw the box in her hand, a really dark aura surrounded him "What are you doing here and where did you find that?" His eyes were as sharp as knives.

"Well I let myself in and went up to your study to try and find your next manuscript, BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOST TO BE IN A WEEK AGO!" She paused for a second to calm down.

"Then I happened to come across this magnificent ring, so tell me… are you going to propose to Misaki?" (=^.^=)

The person that has helped me with my spelling is Bell Fraser I highly recommend you to pick her as your beta reader (she is one of the best). With out her my story's would probable be unreadable.

If you liked this story please review and there is a lot more chapters on the way.

Till next time I bid you faire well. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Flash back part 2-**

*Sigh* "Yes… I got that ring for Misaki a month ago, and in two weeks it will be the summer holidays, *smile* and I'm going to take Misaki to Span and propose." Usagi-san couldn't wait.

Aikawa's inner-fangirl went into over-drive and couldn't wait till they would get back from their honeymoon, "Akihiko…" Aikawa said with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Usagi-san said very dully.

"Will you be… adding the engagement into your next **BL **novel?" *giggles*

End of flash back

Aikawa finally arrived at the hospital and ran up to room 217.

When she got to the door she stopped and stared at Usagi-san lying there lifeless and she could hear Misaki sniffling and crying. "Misaki…" She said in a really distraught voice and walked over to him.

Misaki and Aikawa shared a very sad upsetting hug.

"Baka," Misaki said in a soft voice.

"Why didn't I ask if he wanted an ice-cream to… t-than he wouldn't of had to go looking for m-me and get hit by a c-car… it's all my fault, BAKA." Misaki said whilst crying at the same time.

"Misaki it's not your fault." Aikawa said in a soothing voice.

I hope you liked this chapter. *smile*

I do know my chapters are pretty short, I'm really sorry for that, but hopefully I will be writing longer chapter's. (PS. It will probable be when Usagi-san wakes up and finally takes Misaki to Spain for there engagement, I'll try to put in a romantic seine for all you Usagi-san and Misaki fangirls and to one of my friends at school. =^.^= (yes its you Steph ))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm sorry for keeping u all waiting for this chapter, but i hope u will like it and please review.**

One week later and Usagi-san is still in a come and Misaki hasn't left his side for even a second. Aikawa has come every day to see how Misaki is holding out. She has been bringing him some food so he wouldn't starve.

"Misaki…" Aikawa said lightly.

Misaki nodded in acknowledgment.

"Would you like me to go to the condo and bring you back some clothes…?"

"Yes, thank you Aikawa," Misaki added with a light smile.

"I'll be back in an hour." Aikawa left the room and headed of to the condo.

* * *

-Two day's ago.-

*Riiiiiiing* *Riiiiiiing*… "Usami residents… no one is here at the moment so please leave a message after the beep."

-BEEP-

"Hello, it's me Takahiro… I'm going to be down there for a business trip, so I was just calling to say that I'll be in the area the day after tomorrow and might come to visit you."

* * *

-At the condo.-

Takahiro got to the door of Usagi-sans apartment and knocked. There was no answer.

"Where are they?" He said in a soft voice.

"Hello…" Aikawa said to Takihiro.

"Oh… hello there… do you know where Misaki and Akihiko are?" Takashi said with a smile on his face.

Aikawa knew that the person at the door is Misaki's brother, Aikawa had the saddest expression on her face.

"Did something… h-happen to M-Misaki…?" By the look on Aikawa's face Takihiro thought something happened to his precious little brother.

Aikawa opened the door to the condo. "Take a seat …" Aikawa paused for a moment before continuing.

"A week ago… Akihiko go hit by a car out the front of the park… a-and he's I-in…" Aikawa had started choking on her words.

"A-and what?" Said Takihiro with fear in his eyes.

"He is in… a coma and Misaki hasn't left his side, he has been sleeping at the hospital waiting for him to get out of the coma."

Takihiro is surprised that Misaki has been staying at the hospital for a week waiting for Usagi-san to wake up. And hasn't even bothered calling his older brother to tell him what happened.

"I need to get some new clothes, for Misaki from his room… so once I have his clothes I'll take you down to Usami's room, down at the hospital, where Misaki is." She gave him a nice smile before heading up stairs to Misaki's room.

5 minutes- later-" she came down stairs and they both went down to the car park.

"I'll follow behind you in my car." They both got into there own car and drove of.

When they got to the hospital Aikawa led Takihiro up to room 217, the room where Usagi-san and Misaki are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for not updating sooner**

Misaki saw his brother walking into the room and Misaki leapt out of his sea and hugged his brother.

"It will be alright Misaki… it will be alright." Takahiro planted a kiss on Misaki's forehead. His shirt started to get moist from the tears coming out of Misaki's eyes.

"Misaki…?" Takihiro said with a soft expression.

"Yes." Misaki said in a whisper but Takihiro still heard.

"Come on… I'm taking you home with me… your going to live with me and Manami." While adding a gentle smile at the end.

Misaki broke away from the hug and had shock in his eye's.

"WHAT!" Misaki started to shake.

"What's wrong Misaki…?"

"I'm not leaving Usagi-san." He squinted his eye's just like if he was in a nightmare and wanted to get out.

"Misaki there's no point for you to stay here…"

"I'm not going with you I have to stay with Usagi-san!"

"Why… why do you have to stay with him…?" Takahiro is starting to get really concerned, he doesn't understand why Misaki would want to stay with Akihiko in his critical state.

"BECAUSE I L…!" Misaki stopped before he told his brother that he love's Usagi-san.

"You what Misaki…?" Takihiro had a sad expression on his face because his little brother won't tell him what he is thinking. (Misaki started keeping secrets from his brother since he moved in with Usagi-san, he always told Takihiro what was on his mind.)

*Sigh* "Misaki… please tell me why you want to stay with Akihiko and not come home with me?" Takihiro had a little sadness in his eye's but more concern.

"The-the reason I wont to stay with Usagi-san is… is because I love him." Misaki was really afraid about what his brother's reaction will be to this news.

"Misaki… I love him to but that doesn't mean I have to stay here…"

"NO… that's not what I mean…" Misaki interrupted Takihiro because he didn't mean he loves him as a friend.

"Then what do you mean?" Takihiro didn't understand what his younger brother is trying to say.(A/N Well he is pretty clueless, I mean he didn't even know that Usagi-san had a crush on him for like, 10 years.)

"Me and Usagi-san… we are… we have been l-lover's for 2 years…" Misaki was a bit shocked at rhe word lover's that he just used, he never admitted to anyone that he and Usagi-san were in a relationship, he himself never thought he would ever say that word about himself and the person he is with.

Takihiro's eye's swung open. Then he started remembering all the times when he saw Misaki and Usagi-san together, Misaki always looked afraid like something might happen when Usagi-san had lust in his eye's. Then Takihiro got the idea that Usagi-san has been forcing his younger brother into the relationship.

"We are leaving Misaki!" Takihiro grabbed Misaki by the wrist and started pulling him to the car. His eye's were filled with anger and hatred towards Usagi-san. "You are never to see or speak to Akihiro again." "Why…Niichan STOP!" Misaki was struggling to break free of his brothers grip.

Takahiro pushed Misaki into the car and slammed the door. He then got into the driver's seat and drove off.

The whole ride Misaki didn't say anything to Takahiro and Takihiro didn't say anything to Misaki.

'Usagi-san, I'll find a way back to you, I promise…' Misaki was deep in thought, he was trying to think of a way back to his lovely Usagi-san that he didn't realize that they suddenly pulled up out the front of Takihiro's home. "Let's go inside Misaki…" He unlocked the car doors and Misaki opened the door while slamming it shut with anger and started walking up to the front door. Takahiro got out of the car and walked up to the door where Misaki was waiting. 'I need to make Misaki feel safe… and to show him that I will never let anyone try to hurt him again.' "Let's go in Misaki."

Takahiro opened the door and was welcomed by his wife, Misaki slowly followed in behind his brother.

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. **

**But I hope you like this chapter =^.^= and plz review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Misaki." Manami said with a smile and gave Misaki a nice comforting hug.

"Hello… May I please use your bathroom." He said in a soft voice.

" Well offcourse you can, it's right down the hall and dinner will be on the table shortly."

" Taki-san…?" Manami said with concern. "Yes dear." Takahiro added a light smile.

" Is every thing ok with Misaki, he seems really upset about something… do you now what it is all about.

*Sigh* " Well Usami got hit by a car a week ago and… and…" Takihiro slammed his fist on the coffee table. It made Manami jump at her husbands reaction to something. " Calm down… and what else happened?" " You know how Misaki has bee living with Usami for 2 years well… all this time he has… he has… Misaki has been molested by Usami he has been forcing Misaki into a relationship and possibly has… raped Misaki…" By Takihiro's expression it looked like he was about to go KILL Usagi-san for all that he has done to his little brother.

" Poor Misaki…" Manami heads to the kitchen and starts to finish off the cooking. 'I don't see how Usami could ever do that to Misaki, I mean the way that he stares into Misaki's eyes, it looks like he would put his life on the line for Misaki. And if Usami was doing all those things to Misaki, then he would try to get away from him, but Misaki seems really happy around Usami.' Misaki just walked into the kitchen. " Is there anything I could do to help?" " It's all right Misaki its nearly finished… can I ask you a question?" Manami seemed really eager to ask Misaki a question.

" Go right ahead…" Misaki was wondering what Manami wanted to ask.

" Why are you really upset?" She asked in a gentle and calm voice.

" It's… It's because…" *sniffle* Misaki's eyes started to get watery.

" It's ok Misaki, you can tell me…"

" Usagi-san got hit by a car a week ago and he is in a coma… and now Niichan dragged me away from him just because I told him me and Usagi-san are lovers." *sniffle* T.T *sniffle*

" So you love Usami?"

" Misaki…" Manami was about to tell Misaki that his brother thinks that Usagi-san has been forcing him in to the relationship. But Takihiro just walked into the kitchen before she could say anything.

" is every thing ready?" Takihiro asks with hunger on his face.

" Yes… Misaki do you mind helping me take the food down to the table?" Manami asked gently. " Not at all." Misaki grabbed some of the bowl's and placed them on the table.

" Let's eat." Takahiro said with a smile on his face. They ate dinner and went to bed.

**I now this chapter is short V.V but i hope u like it.**

**I will be upting chapter 7 up in a weeks time. Hope u like this chapter and plz review. =^.^=  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Misaki's Dream-**

" I love you." Usagi-san whispered into Misaki's ear. With his gentle loving voice.

Misaki's cheeks went from a light red blush to 10 shade's darker.

Usagi-sans voice started to get lighter and lighter. " Usagi-san wait…" Misaki tried to catch up to Usagi-sans voice. " Usagi-san, I love you WAIT!" Misaki shot out of his bed and was panting. "Usagi-san…" Misaki said in a light voice whilst crying into the pillow. ( A/N awwwww, poor Misaki. T.T )

* * *

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Before he started cooking breakfast he remembered how Usagi-san promised to have breakfast with Misaki every morning *tear* ' Usagi-san and I will never have breakfast together or do anything together.'

" Hello Misaki." *smile* said Manami.

" Hello."

" Did you sleep well?"

" Yes." And though a smile in Manami's direction.

" Takahiro left for work half an hour ago. If you wont I'll drive you to the hospital to she Usami."

Misaki's eyes shot open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Yes- thank you Manami."

Manami locked the door behind her and Misaki and Manami got into the small car, and they drove off.

* * *

-On The Road-

" Misaki… your brother didn't understand what you meant by you and Usami being lover's." She looked at Misaki through the corner of her eye.

" W-what does he think I meant?" Misaki's heart was beating irregularly.

" He thinks that Usami… h-has been forcing you into the relationship. *sigh* that's why he doesn't want you around Usami."

They just arrived at the hospital.-

" Manami… can you wait here for me?" He asked with desperation in his eyes.

" I'll go to the supermarket to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner so I'll be back in an hour or so…" *smile* she waved good by and drove off.

* * *

Misaki wasted no tome as he ran up to room 217. He stopped at the door, he could see Usagi-san lying there. He slowly took a step into the room and then ran to Usagi-sans side. He grabbed Usagi-sans had. " I love you…"

" I love you so much Usagi-san, I don't wont to leave you 'EVER', but-but Niichan. He's trying to take me away from you *sobs* U-Usagi-san I need you, I cant live without you. Please, please." Misaki leans in forward and is only inches away from Usagi's face, Misaki was scanning every inch of Usagi's face and once his eyes got to Usagi's lips he started to lean in more and slowly closed his eyes.

Misaki just kissed Usagi-san very passionately and suddenly Usagi's lips returned the kiss Misaki was so shocked he jumped back and was watching as Usagi's finger started to twitch and his eye lids started to lift.

" Misaki…" Usagi-san said while trying to get his vision back. " USAGI-SAN." *sniffles* Misaki jumped onto the bed and embraced Usagi-san, he hugged him so tightly that it looked like he was about to hug Usagi-san to death.

Usagi-san asked Misaki where they were. Misaki told him every thing from when he got hit by a car, been in a coma for a while and how Takahiro is trying to take Misaki away.

Misaki started to cry at the thought of never seeing Usagi-san again. Just then Usagi-san wiped away Misaki's tears with his thumb. Then started deeply into each others eyes for a couple of minutes before they started to kiss each other passionately. Usagi-san wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist ant the other hand started to roam around Misaki's body. Misaki just moaned through the kiss which made Usagi-san more aroused. Misaki's hands were around Usagi's neck and then he moved them up to Usagi's beautiful silver locks.

They broke away from the kiss and Usagi put his forehead onto Misaki's they closed their eyes for a moment but then they just realized there was a furious Takahiro standing in the doorway.

**Please read and review. =^.^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**sorry for not updating in a while, hop u like this chapter. Read and review  
**

" Niichan what are you doing here?" Misaki said with fear in his eyes while clinging onto Usagi for dear life.

" I might ask you the same thing Misaki, I thought I told you, you were NEVER to see or speak to Usami again." He said while shooting a glare at Usagi-san.

*Sigh* " Takahiro you don't understand what's going on between Misaki and myself. You have it all wrong."

" I understand perfectly what's going on here. You are forcing my precious little brother in to thins stupid relationship of yours." Before Takihiro could say anything else Manami said " Akihiko is not forcing Misaki into the relationship. *smile*"

" Don't you remember all the times we see them together, Misaki always looks afraid of something and Usami states at him with lust in his eyes."

" IF USAGI-SAN WAS FORCING ME FOR 2 YEARS NOW, THEN WHY DID I STAY WITH HIM ?"

"…" Takihiro didn't now what to say.

" If you were listening to me when I told you that we are together then you would of understood that I LOVE Usagi-san with my whole heart…" Before Misaki got to finish talking Usagi passionately kissed Misaki. Misaki was shocked at first but after a while he closed his eyes and started to kiss Usagi-san back. " I love you, Misaki." Usagi said with the most caring voice ever.

" What- so he hasn't been forcing you into the relationship?" Takihiro started to feel a little light headed.

" No, he hasn't been forcing me into anything." Then he just pecked Usagi-san on the lips. Takihiro fainted at the sight of his brother kissing Usagi-san.

* * *

Once Takahiro woke up Manami handed him a glass of water.

" Niichan… are you all right?"

" Misaki?"

" Yes." Misaki started to get worried about what his brother was about to ask him.

" I'll, *gulp* I'll accept your and Usami's relationship on one condition. And that is that-that you two don't have sex.

" I'm sorry Niichan." Misaki didn't now how to say this , so he fought the only way to tell him is to say it straight out.

" What are you so sorry about?"

" You Know how you said that you will only accept us if we don't have s-sex well, me and Usagi-san – we already did it." He shut his eyes because he was afraid what his brother will say.

**hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I know I haven't been updating in a long time and I'm really sorry about that.**

**But I really hope u enjoy this chapter.**

*Sigh* "It's alright Misaki you have my blessing and I promise that I'll be supportive no matter what." Takahiro hugged Misaki ' I don't want to make him miserable or have to choose between me and Usami.'

" Thank you Niichan." *smile*

* * *

A few days after Usagi-san woke up he was allowed to go home, he had all the tests done and was back to his normal self, he didn't suffer from any short term memory loss which made Misaki very happy.

" Akihiko would you like me to drive you two home." He asked while adding a gentle smile.

" Thank you Takihiro."

Takihiro sat in the drivers seat with his wife sitting next to him and Usagi-san and Misaki sat at the back, all cuddled up.

* * *

**-Out the front of the apartment-**

Takahiro just drove into the drive way. " Niichan would you like to come up for some coffee?" Misaki asked nicely. "thank you Misaki that would be lovely."

Once they got out of the small car they got into the elevator and went all the way up to the top floor. Usagi-san and Misaki entwined their fingers and smiled at each other.

Once Usagi opened the door to the condo, they all took there shoes off and hung their coats up.

Misaki went into the kitchen and Manami followed behind. Misaki took out 4 mugs for the coffee while Manami prepared some snakes. Once they finished preparing the food and drinks they both brought it over to the table.

Misaki sat down next to Usagi-san and Manami sat down next to Takihiro. It was silent for a moment before Takihiro spoke up. " If you two need anything you know we are just a call away."

" Yes… thank you Niichan." Misaki took a sip of his coffee and took Usagi-sans hand.

* * *

One they all finished off their coffee they walked over to the door. Takihiro and Manami slipped on their shoes and said there goodbyes.

*sigh* " I thought they would never leave." As he said this he pulled Misaki into his arms. Before Misaki could say anything Usagi-san kissed him, he ran his tongue over Misaki's lips asking permission to enter. Misaki was annoyed for a moment but opened his lips allowing Usagi-san to ravage his mouth. Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. Usagi-san picked Misaki up and Misaki swung his feet around Usagi's waist. Usagi-san lead a trail of kisses from Misaki's lips to his neck as he bit down on the crotch of his neck, he then pinned Misaki against the wall. Moans escaped Misaki's lips, which brought more lust into Usagi's eyes. Usagi-san started to kiss Misaki's lips again and also began to undo Misaki's shirt.

Just then Takahiro and Manami walked back into the condo. " Sorry, we forgot our c-coats." He looked wide eye at his little brother against the wall with his shirt unbuttoned and red scattered all over his face. " Niichan?"

Misaki quickly pushed Usagi-san away and buttoned up his shirt.

" Niichan- I'm sooo sorry." Even though Takihiro accepted their relationship, Misaki never thought that his brother would see him like this. Misaki's eyes started to swell up with tears.

"…" Takihiro was speechless but when he saw how Misaki thinks he let his brother down. " Misaki it's ok I told you that I accept your relationship with Usami so that doesn't mean I like the thought of what you to do in your spare time but- I will accept it, after all your not a little kid anymore you are an adult, even though I still see you as my precious little brother." As the finished saying this he and Manami grabbed their coats and took their leave.

Misaki had a light smile on his face but that soon changed when Usagi-san pinned him against the wall. " BAKA UAGI-SAN."

" But I need my Misaki."

" No, we had a big day, lets just go to bed." Misaki started to walk up the stairs when Usagi-san grabbed his wrist. "What is it?" Usagi-san said nothing, all he did was pull Misaki to the couch.

They sat down next to each other staring deeply into each others eyes. " Usagi-san?" Misaki didn't understand what was going on.

" Misaki… do you love me?"

" What are you talking about you know I love you." Than he planted a kiss on Usagi's check.

*smile* " Misaki…marry me?"

**I really hope you like this chapter. Plz read and review. =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I really hope that all you like this chapter.**

Misaki was so shocked he couldn't say anything, all he did was stare deeply into Usagi's eyes.

Usagi-san started to feel like Misaki didn't want to marry him because, well there was no answer.

"Misaki, say something?"

Misaki leapt into Usagi's arms and started to plant kisses all over Usagi's face.

"Yes… Yes I will marry you." Misaki squealed and then passionately kissed Usagi-san on the lips, for the first time ever Misaki dominated the kiss.

Usagi-san was so surprised by the way Misaki kissed him he was speechless. He never thought that the day would come when Misaki would start to take control.

Usagi-san placed his forehead on to Misaki's. " I love you."

" I love you too, Usagi-san."

Usagi-san got up and started walking up the stairs.

"W-where are you going?" Misaki asked confused.

" Wait for me here." He said while continuing up the stairs.

Misaki was watching Usagi-san walk into the study and then back out. On the way out Usagi-san was carrying a blue box and an envelop.

" Usagi-san what's in that box?" There was no reply til Usagi-san sat back down next to Misaki. " Close your eyes." Misaki paused for a second before doing what he was told.

Usagi-san opened the envelop and pulled out the item "open your eyes." *smile*

"plain tickets?" Misaki didn't under stand why they needed plain tickets.

" I'm taking you to Spain. Oh one more thing."

Misaki was so surprised of all the things that were going on, that he forgot one thing.

Than Usagi-san pulled out the ring. He said those three special word while putting the ring on Misaki's finger.

Once the ring was on his finger he wrapped his arms around Usagi-san's neck. " I love you so much… and the ring is beautiful." He leaned in forward and peaked Usagi's bottom lip, than started to kiss him. Usagi-san kissed him back and began to ravage his mouth to.

After a couple of minutes they broke away from the kiss and just sat there tangled in each others arms.

"So, when are we going to Spain?" He said while digging his face into Usagi's chest.

" We are booked on first class three days from know."

" WHAT? That doesn't leave me much time to prepare and we cant leave without telling Niichan!" Misaki started to panic. His breathing started to go irregular and he started to burn up.

Usagi-san placed his hands on Misaki's face. " Misaki calm down." He started to cool down from Usagi-sans cool touch and his breathing went back to normal.

" What are we going to do about Niichan?"

" We'll call Takihiro later and invite him over for dinner and we will tell him everything then." *smile*

*Sarcastic giggles* " How can you be so calm about all this?"

" I just can." *smirk*

*sigh* " I'm going to go make dinner and while I'm doing that… you can call Niichan and invite him for d-dinner tomorrow, ok." Misaki lightly kissed Usagi-san on the lips and went to the kitchen.

*Riiing-Riiing*

CLICK

"Hello?"

"Hello, Takahiro it' me Akihiko."

"Oh, how have you been?"

"I've been great. We were just wondering if you and Manami could come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I have to go but we will see you tomorrow night."

"See you than."

Usagi-san walked over to the kitchen and hugged Misaki from the behind." I made the call and they both can come to dinner tomorrow night."

*sigh* " Well there's no getting out of it now." Misaki said with a nervous tremble in his voice.

"So… what are we having for dinner?"

"Rice bowl and leek omelet's." *smile*

Once Misaki finished with the food preparations he set up the table.

"Usagi-san dinners ready."

Usagi-san put down his cigarette and walked over to the table. Once he sat down they said there thanks and began to eat. As soon as they finished eating Misaki collected all the dishes and headed over to the sink to wash up.

"Usagi-san what should I prepare for tomorrow?" Misaki started to have a million thoughts about what he should prepare for tomorrow because he had no idea what type of food should be served when telling someone your engaged, especially when your telling your over-protective brother.

"Whatever you want." Usagi-san smiled at Misaki whilst putting his glasses on and begin to read a light novel.

Once Misaki finished washing the dishes it was already 9o'clock, so he took of his apron and went over to the pink couch where Usagi-san is sitting. "Usagi-san… lets go to bed/" *yawn*

Before Usagi-san could say anything Misaki had already taken his hand and began to lead Usagi up the stairs to the bed room. Misaki was so tired he almost fell flat on his face a couple of times trying to get up the stairs.

Once in the bed room Misaki took off his shirt and pants til he was only wearing his boxers. Then he moved in front of Usagi-san and slipped of his suit jacket and undid his tie. He started to yawn as he unbuttoned Usagi-sans shirt and when it was fully unbuttoned, he walked over to the bed got in. Usagi-san finished getting undressed and then walked over to the opposite side of the bed and got in. " Goodnight Misaki." As he said this he spooned Misaki into his arms. Misaki dug his face into Usagi-sans sent drifting him off to sleep.

**I really hope you like this chapter so read and review. **** And sorry if the story sounds like its all over the place.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So sorry I haven't updated in months . I sort of had writers block, well I hope that this chapter will make-up for that. I really hope you all like it I managed to write it in 2 days hehehe, R&R**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Misaki got up bright and early, but before he got out of bed he lightly kissed Usagi-san on the lips, but not too hard to wake him up. As he quietly rolled out of bed he went over to the bathroom and had a refreshing shower.

After he got dressed he walked down stairs and had something small to eat. Before leaving to go shopping, he remembered to leave Usagi a note saying where he had gone. So by the time he walked out of the door it was already 7am.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later Usagi-san wakes up but to his surprise Misaki is not sound asleep next to him. So without getting dressed he storms out of the room and tries to see if Misaki is downstairs. Whilst he scans the room he notices a note stuck to the fridge.

So without moving his eyes away from the note he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Usagi-san rips the note of the fridge and starts reading the note.

_Usagi-san, I have gone_

_shopping for some_

_supplies for tonight's_

_dinner. I'll be home_

_in a few short hours._

_Love Misaki_

_Xx_

As he finished reading the note he had a smile on his face. Usagi decided he would go have a shower and hoping that Misaki will be back by the time he is finished. So he put the note down and slowly walks to the bathroom. As he enters he sees Misaki's clothes that he wore yesterday in a basket for dirty clothes. A grin slowly appears on his face as he thinks that next time when he goes to have a shower he will have it with Misaki.

As Usagi-san turns the hot water on and enters the shower, the downstairs door opens. Whilst Misaki enters the room and places the food in the kitchen, he hears that the shower is on. *smile* "I think I'm going to prepare Usagi-san a very delicious breakfast." As he said this, he starts to make the food.

Once Misaki is done with the food preparations he heads upstairs to get some stuff out of one of the rooms.

But once he reached the bathroom, the door flew open and this startled Misaki. Although Misaki was blushing furiously and staring wide-eyed for a different reason. Usagi-san was standing in the doorway butt-naked and dripping wet. Usagi lifts his hand and runs his fingers through his hair. "Ah, Misaki your finally back home." He said happily.

"Uh… U-Usagi-san…" Misaki spun around and tried to run away, but before he could take even one step Usagi-san grabbed Misaki by the wrist and pulled him into a loving hug. Misaki first tried to break away but melted into the hug. Usagi lifted Misaki's chin up "I love you." And as he said this he passionately kissed him. Misaki could do nothing but kiss him back.

When they broke their kiss Usagi lead Misaki to their bedroom. As soon as the door clicked close Usagi-san pushed Misaki onto the bed, and at the same time he started to remove Misaki's clothes and plant kisses all over his body. All that Misaki could do was moan at the loving kisses, as his eyes started to fog up with pleasure.

Once all of his clothes were off Usagi-san stoped. "…what?" Misaki started to worry at the point that Usagi-san stopped touching him. "I'm just admiring my beautiful, adorable Misaki." Whilst he says this he ran a finger down his chest, his finger brushed against one of Misaki's nipples. "nagh…" Misaki moans at the lovely feeling. "Usagi… ah"

"Yes Misaki…?"

"Hmm…" Misaki couldn't summon up the words to tell Usagi to touch him again. But Usagi-san still got the message and leant down and started sucking on Misaki's left nipple,

"Ahh… U-Usagi-san." He moaned in pleasure. "more…" with this request Usagi-san started to rub and pinch the other nipple which made Misaki more aroused.

"Usagi-san…ah…nah." Misaki pulled Usagi up into a hot passionate kiss. Usagi pushed down to deepen the kiss, as they did there hard members brushed against each other which made them both moan at the same time.

"Ahhh…"

They continued to kiss each other with Misaki's arms around Usagi's neck and Usagi's hand now slowly stroking Misaki. "…nagh, ahh Usagi-san." Misaki loves the way Usagi always touches him, he finds it heavenly. But Misaki had never had the courage to do something for him.

"Ahh… s-stop…"

Usagi-san stops with concern in his eyes "What's wrong Misa…" Before he could finish, Misaki has rolled both of them over so now he was on top.

"Umm… I was thinking, Um that… well…" Misaki stared to blush furiously.

"What Misaki…" Usagi asked while he pulls Misaki's member.

"AHH…" Misaki moans in pleasure.

"I… ah… was thinking maybe I could do something for U-Usagi-san…" As he said this he started planting kisses down Usagi's neck and then chest, slowly sucking on his hard red nipple. "AHH… mmm… more Misaki… it feels so good." As he said this Misaki started to blush even more.

So he continued down and once Misaki got to Usagi's big, hard, aroused manhood his eyes widened. Misaki put his hand on the base of Usagi-sans manhood and then licked up it and kissed the top. "AHH… Misaki…" Misaki continued, first nibbling on the top and then slowly putting the head into his mouth and slowly begins to suck. As he did this he could taste Usagi's pre cum. "nah… Misaki turn a-around… ahh." Misaki did as he was told but still kept sucking on Usagi-san.

As Misaki started to speed up, Usagi-san also took Misaki's member into his mouth, at this Misaki moaned. "AHH…" Usagi-san could taste Misaki's pre cum and at that taste he started sucking harder and faster, so as he speeds up Misaki does the same. " ah… U-Usagi-san I'm going to come." Then starting to suck Usagi-san again but holding onto Usagi's thighs because he was about to release his seed into Usagi's mouth.

"Its ohk Misaki, I'm about to come too." As he says this he groups Misaki's ass and both of them take one last suck as they both come into each other's mouth in total sync.

"Ah ha…" once Misaki slowly regains his breath he starts to lick up all of Usagi-sans cum. As Misaki does this Usagi slowly inserts one finger and pulls it in and out before inserting a second finger, now with two fingers inside he starts to scissor his fingers to prepare him for something bigger "AHH… I can't take it anymore… ha… I need you Usagi-sahhh..." Without saying anything Usagi-san flips Misaki over so now he is on the bottom and Usagi is back on top, but before Usagi-san inserts himself into Misaki he put Misaki's legs over his shoulders.

"You ready…?"

"Hmm."

Usagi-san and Misaki keep their eyes locked together as Usagi grabs his member and positions it at Misaki's entrance, with this he slowly pushes it into Misaki. "AHHHH…" Misaki yells in pain and with Usagi only half way in. He stops and waits for Misaki to give him a hint to when he an start up again. As Misaki relaxes a bit, he's body gets used to Usagi being inside of him. *sigh* Misaki slowly pushes down onto Usagi and at this motion Usagi-san starts to push up. Now all the way in, Usagi-san starts a slow rhythm of thrusts.

"AH ngh ha…" Misaki has his eyes closed still being able to feel some pain. Usagi's pace starts to speed up, and then with one thrust Misaki's eyes fling wide open.

"AHHHHHHHH…" but this time it wasn't in pain but in pleasure Usagi-san has hit Misaki's prostate which is sending sparks of pleasure throughout his in tier body.

"Ah… again U-Usagi… ah." At this Usagi pounds into Misaki with full force hitting the same spot again and again and again.

Usagi was now at his limit and going full speed with both of them moaning uncontrollably.

"Ha… ah… Mi… sa… KIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" with that Usagi-san came inside of Misaki.

* * *

**Ohk so that's chapter 11 done, I really hope all of u liked it . **

**I really don't think I done a good job in this chapter, I feel like its all over the place and that its not well written- im the worst writer EVER.**

**I hope I can upload chapter 12 soon ive started to write it and when its done ill get my friend to spell check it first and then post it up.**

**Hahaha when my friend was spell checking this chapter she couldn't stop laughing **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I really hope all of you like it.**

**Im hoping to get a lot of review for this chapter **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the review read and review-**_** also I apologise up front for any spelling mistakes in this chapter**_

* * *

Misaki slowly opens his eyes and once he took a small glance at the clock. "SHIT!" Misaki jumps out of the bed and starts getting dressed. "Mmm…" Usagi groans at Misaki's sudden outburst, as he rubs his eyes. "What's wrong Misaki?" Asked Usagi-san with a croaky voice. "It's 5pm…" Misaki yelled as he started throwing clothes at Usagi-san as a way of telling him to put the clothes on.

"Nii-chan will be here in 2 hours, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED TO COOK YET!" was said while trying to give Usagi-san a death stare while yelling at him. "Calm down Misaki."

"How can you possibly tell me to calm down when we have no time to prepare… ah." Before Misaki could finish Usagi got out of bed, walked over and kissed him with one arm around Misaki's waist and a hand holding his check. "Mmm… Usagi-san."

"Yes Misaki?" he asked now nibbling on Misaki's earlobe. "Get dressed." Misaki pushed Usagi away and glared at him. "If you don't get dress NOW, no sex for a week." With that said Misaki stalked out of the bedroom leaving Usagi-san to get dressed.

*Sigh* on his way down the stairs he suddenly stopped and looked back to the door *smile* 'I can't believe I'm going to marry Usagi-san. I'm so happy.'

* * *

_-1 hour and 30 minutes later-_

Misaki had finally finished with the food preparations and also is done with setting up the table. "Ahh, I'm finally done." While saying that Misaki took of his apron and placed it on the bench in the kitchen.

With everything done Misaki started heading upstairs to get dressed. Once in the room he started picking out something to wear. "Usagi-san which shirt should I wear, the purple or green one?" Usagi answered from the bed where he has been sitting writing his new manuscript "Hmm." Usagi looks up "the purple one."

As Misaki takes of the shirt he is wearing the doorbell rings. "Ahh… Usagi-san can you go get that." Akihiko slowly gets up and stretched *sigh* "Ohk, see you downstairs, Misaki." Before he left he kissed Misaki's forehead which resulted in Misaki blushing furiously.

Misaki kept his eyes on Usagi-san til' the door clicked shut. Once Usagi reached the door he sighed before opening the door. As he opens the door he is greeted by Takahiro and Manami. "Ah Usagi, how have you been?" Takahiro said while reaching out to shake Usagi's hand. "Everything's been good, thank you for coming." With that said everyone entered the condo.

"Oh, I just love the smell of Misaki's cooking it just smells so good." *breaths in deeply* Manami said nicely. "Speaking of, where is Misaki?" Takahiro asks politely. "Misaki should be down soon, he's just getting dressed." Usagi replied while looking up to the bedroom. As if on cue Misaki opened the door to the bedroom and exited. "Nii-chan." Misaki yelled excitedly while running down the stairs. "Misaki, don't run down the stairs. You're going to hurt yourself." Usagi said while moving to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Don't worry Usagi-san." Misaki said as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Misaki moved to the direction of Takahiro and Manami, and gave both of them a warm loving hug. "Hi Nii-chan, hi Manami, why don't you have a sit and I'll get some coffee and we can catch up and then move onto dinner."

Misaki joined Usagi-san in the kitchen while Manami and Takahiro took a seat at the couch. "Usagi-san, I'm nervous…" "Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise." Moving back to the couch Usagi took a seat while Misaki placed the on the table and then sat down next to Usagi-san. For a few minutes they just about what has been going on and simple everyday stuff. Misaki entwined his hand with Usagi's and looked deeply into his eyes. As he looked back to his brother and sister-in-law he gave a small smile. "Um... there is something that we need to tell you…" He looks back up at Usagi-san, who gives him a small nod. Instead of looking at his brother he looks down at the floor. "Me and Usagi-san… we are…" He said with a shaky voice. "It's ok Misaki you can tell us." *smile* as he speaks he slowly looks up. "I and Usagi-san are getting married. We're engaged." As he said the last part he puts out his hand as they could see the ring that he got from Usagi-san.

"Misaki…" Takahiro was speechless. "We are really happy for both of you." Manami said with the happiest smile.

Takahiro got up and moved to Misaki's side, with his arms wide open. "Nii-chan?" "Congratulations Misaki."

"Ah." Misaki's eyes opened so wide. His eyes started to get teary; as they did he got up and hugged his brother so tight. "I think we should celebrate." Manami said as she got up. "I'll get the Champaign." Usagi went into the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of Champaign and four glasses. They all moved to the table, where Usagi-san started pouring in the glasses.

Manami and Misaki went into the kitchen to get the food and started placing it on the table.

…They talked about when they are going and getting back also the wedding details.

Once they finished dinner Manami offered to help wash the dishes while Takahiro and Usagi-san had a small conversation. When everything was done, Manami and Takahiro congratulated them again and left. *sigh* "That was exhausting, don't you think Usagi-san."

"Mmm…"

Misaki moved back to the couch and rested his head on Usagi's lap and had his whole body spread across the couch. "I still can't believe we're going to Spain the day after tomorrow. But I can't wait." He said as a light blush spread across his face.

Misaki changed his position of laying, to sitting in Usagi-san's lap. So now they were face to face. "I love you Usagi-san, more than anything." He said while staring deeply into Usagi-san's eyes, while a light clouded shimmer of pure happiness in he's eyes. Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck, while at the same time he played with his lushes locks and starting to kiss him passionately. "Mmh… oh Misaki, your so beautiful." Their tongue rolled over each other's with the sound of slurps and slaps coming from their mouths. As they brock from the kiss for air there was a string of saliva keeping their mouths connected.

Instead of kissing again Misaki placed his head on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi-san started to feel his shirt get damp with a warm substance. "…Misaki." He lifts Misaki's head up. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Hehe, *smile* I'm crying because I'm so happy… and the reason I'm happy, is because of you U-sa-gi." Misaki placed a light kiss upon Usagi-san's lips.

"Oh Misaki, I love you so much, just words can't describe it." With that said Usagi-san took of Misaki's shirt and through it to the ground, while Misaki is unbuttoning Usagi-san's shirt with no hesitation. Misaki slowly places kisses from Usagi's lips down to his chest, when he reaches the left nipple he starts to suck on it. As the nipple turns hard he also begins to nibble on it, which resulted in Usagi-san to give a very pleasurable and lust full moan. Misaki gave the same treatment to the other nipple before moving down and placing kisses all over the place. Once Misaki reached Usagi-san's pants, his own started to feel really tight so he got of Usagi-san's lap and took of his remaining clothes and then getting on his knee's to unzip Usagi's pants, and then slide them of with Usagi's help.

Now they were both fully naked and staring at each other with huge intensity. While still on his knees Misaki pushes Usagi-san's legs open and moves in-between them. Before he knew it he took all of Usagi-san in just started sucking him of, as soon as Misaki tasted the pre-cum he stopped. "Ah… Misaki, why di…" Usagi-san was cut off by Misaki placing a finger on his lips. "Shhh…" Misaki got off the ground and positioned himself on top of Usagi-san with each leg on a different side of him. Without preparation Misaki took a hold of Usagi's manhood and pressed it against his entrance. 'Misaki, you aren't prepared yet!" Before Usagi could stop Misaki, he slammed down into Usagi-san taking all of him in. "AHHHH…" Misaki screams in pain. "Misaki its ohk, shhh…" he try's soothing the pain by running his hand down Misaki's back.

After a few moments Misaki places his head on Usagi-san's shoulder and starts to move up and down in a slow pace. "AHH, oh my god Misaki you're so tight, ahh, you feel so good…"

"Ahh Usagi-san, mmmmmm." They increase their speed, getting faster and harder, and both moaning unconditionally.

Misaki slams down really hard and realises all over his and Usagi's chests, while at the same time Usagi-san realises his seed into Misaki, both yelling each other's name. "ah, ha…" *breathing in heavily*

They look into each other's eyes and kiss. With Usagi-san's cock and seed still inside Misaki, he starts to lift up and down again, moaning at the sensitiveness and intensity of pushing in and out because of also having Usagi-san's essence inside him. It made all the more pressure build up inside of him.

They finished their second round with huge heat and intensity, but they still kept going the whole night long.

* * *

_**Ohk chapter 12 finished I hope you all liked it, I feel like I rushed this chapter- well that's what I get for getting up really early to finish it -6am-**_

_**(I did not have this chapter checked by my friends so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes and errors )X sorry)**_

_**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz read and review, I really wonna now what u think of my fic, expecting a lot of reviews-**_

_**Next chapter will be up whenever, the more reviews the sooner it goes up **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months, I've been having really had time putting my ideas on paper.**

**I know this chap is really short but I'm hoping the next will be long. The next chapter I will be going straight to them being in Spain and not bother writing anything about them being on the plain, because that's what caused me to take the big brake.**

**R & R.**

* * *

The next morning Misaki awoke in his and Usagi's bedroom. As he sat up he started to wonder 'how did I get up here… we fell asleep on the couch…' as a blush formed onto his cheeks he decided not to dwell on the thought of last night any longer, so Misaki up and dressed.

As Misaki reached the bottom of the stairs he went into the kitchen and found a note:

_I have gone to_

_by some cigarettes._

_Usagi. Ps. I love you._

With a smile on his face he started on the preparations for breakfast.

As Misaki turned off the stove, the front door opened. "Morning Misaki." Usagi greeted while taking off his shoes. Misaki wiped his hands on the apron and then took it off. Now running towards Usagi. Misaki jumps into his welcoming arms and gives him a loving welcome home kiss. "I have something for you." As he steps away from Misaki, he hands him a bouquet of mixed red roses and baby romanticas.

Misaki's eyes widen as he put a hand over his mouth. "There beautiful." A light blush scattered across his face "I'll put them in a vase, Usagi go sit down, breakfast is ready."

After their breakfast they both spent the rest of the day packing their things for Spain.

The next morning they both got up at 6am and left for the airport.

As Misaki watched the tree's go past, a light blush formed on his cheeks. Usagi glanced over at Misaki through the corner of his eye. "you ohk Misaki?"

"Umm, yeah I'm fine. I just feel nervous, hahaha… I feel like I have butterfly's but in a good way."

Usagi-san removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it atop Misaki's. "I love you."

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chap up in about a ****month or 2, i'm about a third done.**

**And hoping to get a few reviews, and also I would really appreciate getting ideas from you guy about what I should add into the fic, coz the more ideas I get the faster I can get it out to you guys****. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**I hope all you lovely reader will enjoy my new chapter and plzzzzzzzzzzz R&R!**

* * *

a few minutes into the drive from the airport they have entered into the rural parts of Spain. Misaki couldn't help but stare out the window at all the passing Mt's. "Usagi-san, what lovely scenery." Misaki chirped out. "Oh and you never said where we are staying."

Akihiko turned his head and gave Misaki a nice gentle smile "you will see." Turning his attention back to the road he speeds up.

As they turned into a drive way, in the distance they could see a cottage of a creamy brown colour, with a beautiful fountain right out the front of it. Once they pulled up, out the front of the main doors and got out of the car, Misaki closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the place around them. "Usagi-san, this place is beautiful."

"Well it will be even more so once we go for a walk around the area." He gave a light smile before taking their bags out of there rental sports car which looked identical to the one they own back home.

Inside the house the walls were coloured a baby yellow which has lost most of it colour but still gave it a warm cosy feel to it, also there were all sorts of different arrangements of flowers in every room. The cottage consists of a large living room, kitchen and dining area and Misaki was glade to find that the fridge and cabinets was stock full of fresh foods. It also had a lovely bathroom, a study room which was filled with books also a lounging area and a nicely sized laundry. The bedroom which has a small bathroom connected to it a walk in wardrobe.

Misaki was giggling as he twirled back into the bedroom "This is all so amazing."

"Misaki, we will be married soon and I want to make it really special, for the both of us." As a tear fell down Misaki's cheek, he slowly approached Usagi, as he puts his hand on the back of his neck and brings his head down to his level, Misaki places his forehead atop Usagi's. and with his eyes closed he says those three special words then deeply kissed him.

As Usagi-san entered the kitchen he almost got knocked down by Misaki running past him. "Misaki you don't need to rush you know."

"But I have to get all the sandwiches made for our picnic."

"Alright, I'll wait outside for you."

As Misaki exits the house with the picnic basket he sees Usagi standing near the fountain and watching the birds happily take their baths in it. Giggling slightly "How cute." "Not as cute as you." With that Misaki gets a light blush scattered across his cheeks. "umm, let's get going." Looking away as he said so.

They took the path that goes around the house and in through the trees. About ten minutes of walking they came out on top of a cliff face. "awwa, Usagi this is so amazing." "Come on, we still have a small way to go." So Akihiko makes his way to the stairs that lead all the way down to the bottom of the cliff and the beginning of the private beach. As he steps down on the first step he turns back around and with wind blowing through his silver locks he smiles and holds his hand out to Misaki. At this sight Misaki has his eyes locked in with Usagi-sans and blushes while taking his hand and then making their way down the stairs to the beach.

As they take their first slow steps along the sand Misaki places the basket down very carefully and then he runs off with he's arms spread out wide and his head up high. As he reached the centre of the beach he slows down and spins around in circles before he falls to the ground and lets out a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding in.

As he sits up he looks over to Akihiko with his hands in his pockets and the basket rocking back and forth as it hangs from his arm. "What you thinking about?" he asked as he takes a seat next to Misaki. "How amazing you are and look." Blushing as he looks out to the small waves crashing along the shore line as he leans on Usagi's shoulder. "Not as amazing as you." Cupping Misaki's check he pulls him up for one soft and very passionate kiss. "I love you Usagi-san, but you don't need to keep saying that I'm cuter or more amazing'er then other things."

"I love you 2."

As that was said Misaki pulls Usagi down so they could watch the clouds roll past. After a few minutes of watching the clouds Misaki shot back up and started pointing at one of the clouds "Look, it looks like Suzuki!"

"Hahaha, yes yes it does. And look over there those clouds represents us."

"Where?" searching the clouds franticly and pouting when he could not find it "I don't see it" starting to whine he crossed his arms over his chest.

Siting back up Usagi encircled his arms around Misaki's waist and whispers into his ear "You see the two circles locked together and the love heart next to it, it's us. It's showing what is happening, we are becoming one together with our marriage not that we aren't already and how much we love each other and always will."

"That's so sweet Usagi-san." giggling Misaki lightly kissed Usagi-san "ohk, let's eat!"

After finishing their lunch they both were running around with the water up to their ankles and laughing their hearts out. "ahh stop please." Usagi-san attacked Misaki with tickles "please stop Usagi-san!" Misaki was crying with laughter.

Giggling lightly he stopped "ok let's watch the sunset and then head back home."

"Mmm."

Siting back down in their previous position and staring out at the horizon. Smiling happily at the beautiful colours flying all over the place and the loving atmosphere coming from them.

Reaching over Misaki took one of Usagi's hands in his and looking down he saw that from the last rays of sun light that his ring was glowing happily. Akihiko noticed this to and so he lifted Misaki's hand up to his lips and kissed the ring.

* * *

**I really hoped all you guys liked that chap and I would really love it if u guys reviewed, the more reviews the more inspiration a get to write. So I've got the first ¼ of the next chap done cant wait to hear from you guys**

**R&R!**


End file.
